


I want to [verb] your [noun]

by edenofalltrades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Damerey Discord Server Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, Naboo is space Italy, Poe has a juicy butt, Rey gets seduction advice from a Harlequin Romance novel, Smut, Vaginal Sex, slightly dom!Rey, slightly sub!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: When it comes to taking on the First Order or Jedi training, Rey is fully in her element. Talking dirty in the bedroom? Not so much. Can some racy holonovels be the key to seducing her favorite X-Wing pilot?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	I want to [verb] your [noun]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.
> 
> A huge thank you to taidine and [GothamOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/profile/) for beta reading. Many, many, thanks to the lovely ladies of the Damerey Discord server for the support, ideas, and feedback on this story. I adore all of you more than I can put into words and I hope I did you proud with this dirty, dirty, smut. ;)

The first time it happens, it takes Rey completely by surprise. One hand is between her legs, circling just the way Poe knows she likes it, when suddenly she hears a low growl, breath warm against her ear. “Gods, you're so wet, I want to eat you out.”

Before he can say or do anything, Rey jumps away, scuttling over to the other side of the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow to cover her body. “You want to _what_ my _where_?!”

Poe being vocal in the bedroom is nothing new. He frequently tells her how beautiful he thinks she is, how much she turns him on. He encourages her to get out of her head and focus on the moment, but this… this is something different. Rey isn’t quite sure what he’s referring to as her “out”, but whatever it is, it seems like something she wants to keep intact.

He sits up and runs a hand through his hair with a chuckle. “No, it’s not- it’s nothing bad, Sweetheart.”

Rey continues to frown as he cups her shoulder, but doesn’t pull away. 

“It’s that thing I do, with my tongue. You know, down there,” he explains as he gestures toward the bottom of the pillow. 

It takes Rey a moment to sort out what he’s saying before the realization hits her. “Oh… _OH_!”

“Yeah.” Poe rubs that back of his neck. From the look on his face, Rey can see she’s hurt him and the embarrassment from her lack of experience floods through her body. 

Rey lets go of the tight grip she has on the pillow and as it falls into her lap. She reaches forward to cup his face. “I’m so sorry, Poe.”

Putting his hand over hers, Poe turns his head so he can press a lingering kiss against her palm. “It’s okay, I should have realized you might not be familiar with certain terms.”

“We could keep going?” Rey hates the uncertainty in her voice, hopes beyond all hope that Poe doesn’t pick up on it. 

“No.” Poe shakes his head against her hand. “You’re hesitating and we aren’t doing anything unless you’re absolutely sure.”

“But…” 

“No,” Poe repeats. There’s no hint of uncertainty in his voice as he pulls away and starts to make his way out of the bed. “Be right back.”

Rey flops back on the bed as she hears the ‘fresher turn on. Grabbing the discarded pillow, she puts it over her head and screams into. This was not how the night was supposed to go. 

The last few weeks they’ve been constantly missing each other. Missions being run off-world kept him away. She had meetings and training sessions that ran late. Tonight was supposed to be the night, their night to finally spend together after being apart for so long, and she had to go and mess it up! 

Putting the pillow back on the bed, Rey makes her way over to Poe’s dresser. She hopes he’ll still be okay with her staying here tonight. Rey finishes slipping on one of his sleep shirts when she hears the sound of the ‘fresher being turned off. 

Poe is wearing his sleep pants when he comes out. He offers his hand with a smile. “Come on, Sunshine, let’s just go to bed.” 

“I’m sorry, again,” Rey repeats as they settle into bed, noting how cold Poe’s body is as she curls around him. “I really didn’t mean to ruin tonight.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Poe murmurs as he presses a kiss against her forehead.

“But it was supposed to be a big night! Our first time in Force knows how long and…”

Poe cuts her off with another kiss. “It’s just one night, there will be others. We’re together, in the same bed, which is more than I can say for the last month.”

“Okay,” Rey nods against the pillow. 

“Go to sleep, Jedi,” Poe teases as he pulls her in closer and falls asleep. It’s a talent he has, being able to doze off the second his head hits the pillow. Rey, on the other hand, often struggles with insomnia and usually needs a bit longer. Focusing her attention on the feel of him next to her, she tries her best to relax, finding it much easier than it had been the previous month. 

* * *

“Rey, wait up!” Rey hears Rose call out as she exits Poe’s quarters the next morning. Rey stops walking to let her friend catch up, bracing herself for a patented Rose Tico hug. 

“Hi, Rose.” Rey pats the hands Rose loops around her waist.

“Hi Rose? Hi Rose?!” Rose pulls away looking slightly offended. “That’s all you have to say?! I know what last night was, you HAVE to have more details than that!”

Not used to having many female friends, Rey appreciates Rose. The mechanic is sweet and supportive, a good sounding board, especially when Rey and Poe started dating and there was that whole dynamic that she needed help navigating. Poe might not have made an issue about Rey’s inexperience, but she was self-conscious all the same. Having someone to talk to about it makes a world of difference. 

“It was…” Rey considers lying, telling Rose what she knows her friend wants to hear, but the memory is so much at the forefront of her mind that she can’t even think of a lie. “Disappointing.”

“Aww, was he too tired to get it up?” Rose rubs Rey’s back. 

“No, no, it was my fault actually,” Rey chuckles darkly. “He said something and I misunderstood and freaked out.”

“Did he try to force you to do something you weren’t comfortable with?!” Rose furrows her brow. “If he did, you just say the word and I’ll taze him so hard he’ll be numb for a week!”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Rey insists as she starts to lead them back to the room she came out of. Rose’s heart is in the right place but the last thing they need is for people to overhear and start spreading rumors about Poe. 

Rey checks and double checks that the door is secure and closed before steering Rose to the bed on the other side and muttering as quietly as she can, “He said he wanted to eatmyout.”

“What?!” Rose looks at Rey like she’s grown a second head.

“He told me… that he wanted…” Rey repeats louder and slower before switching back to a hushed tone, “to _eat_ my _out_.”

As Rose considers what she heard, Rey really hopes she won’t have to repeat it again. 

“Do you mean he wanted to eat _you_ out?” Rose clarifies.

“Yes!” 

“Ohhh, putting that mouth of his to good use. Nice.” Rose nods. 

“But it took me so long to figure it out and got so jumbled and just… awkward. I asked if he wanted to continue but he sensed my uncertainty and stopped it.” Rey recounts the night. 

“Well it’s good that he didn’t push you,” Rose points out. “And hey, so what if he likes to talk dirty in the bedroom and you don’t. Nothing wrong with that!”

“It’s not that I don’t like to…” Rey muses. “I just don’t know how to. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to learn! It’s not like there’s a training course on it.”

“No, but there are romance holonovels.” Rose pulls out her datapad. “I have a whole collection here that could help you!”

Rey flips through the descriptions of the novels: Innocent brides. Seductive Bosses. Princes, kings, and tycoons from all parts of the galaxy. The assortment is dizzying!

“And you enjoy reading these?” Rey raises an eyebrow. 

“They might not be the most profound or contain the secrets of the galaxy but they are entertaining.” Rose shrugs. “And if you want to seduce that pilot of yours using nothing but words, you’re going to have to read up!”

Rey is still skeptical but she’s willing to try anything at this point. Poe does so much for her; she can do this one thing for him. 

“Any recommendations on where I should start?”

Rose flips through the datapad before settling on _A Yavinese Birthright_. “Here! Poe’s from Yavin 4, this should be a good place to start.”

Rey nods. The cover doesn’t look too intimidating. A man and woman are sitting on a bench in what looked like a garden, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes and just on the verge of a kiss. She’s leaning back with one arm around his shoulders and he has one hand on her hip. This would be okay.

* * *

This was _not_ okay! 

Rey barely gets through the first two chapters of the holonovel before stopping and switching to a different one, lest she destroy the datapad. How could Rose like this?! How could anyone like this?! The businessman from Yavin in the story is so horrible! He is _nothing_ like Poe! 

Rey considers giving up. Finding some other thing to do that wouldn’t involve her having to read this horrible nonsense. But then she remembers how Poe looked when she couldn’t reciprocate the other night. If she could learn how to wield a lightsaber or use the Force, she can learn this. 

“Did you find more sacred Jedi texts?” Poe teases as he walks out of the ‘fresher and sits next to Rey on the bed.

Rey shakes her head, holding up a finger to indicate she needs a minute to finish reading the current chapter. Though he doesn’t say anything else, the way he runs his finger up and down her arm proves to be a distraction in and of itself, and to offer a much better alternative to the misadventures of Gil Halcorr and Jysell Aren.

“Okay.” Rey finishes the chapter, finally, and puts down the datapad, turning around to face Poe fully. 

“You’ve been reading a lot lately,” he comments. “Find anything good?”

“Just some stuff Rose recommended.” Rey hopes he won’t ask anymore questions. It’s bad enough she’s reading these holonovels, if she has to admit to it she might just die from embarrassment. 

“Oh, what did sh-” Rey cuts Poe off with a kiss before he can finish the question. It takes half a second for him to respond but when he does, he pulls her in close for a moment before settling her down on the bed and hovering over her. “Never mind”

Rey smiles, pleased with herself at the distraction. As he peppers kisses up and down her neck, she runs her hands down his body, settling them on his butt. Though Rey is very fond of Poe’s face, she also really likes his butt. Feeling bold, she decides to take a page out of the holonovels she’s been reading and try out some dirty talk. 

“Are those space pants?” Rey asks. When Poe stills above her she takes it as a sign to continue. “Because your butt is out of this world.”

Poe moves off her to sit back in the bed, furrowing his brow and scratching his head.

“Did I not do it right?!” Rey tries not to panic too badly.

“Do what right, Sweetheart?”

“Dirty talk.” Rey sighs, unsure if the smile blooming on Poe’s face is an indication that he’s making fun of her or not. “I take it by your reaction, I didn’t.”

Rey turns around, ready to leave and go back to her quarters—which she has been using so infrequently since they started dating, she considered giving them up for use by other recruits—when Poe catches her hand. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Sunshine.” The look on his face is sincere; Rey wants to believe it. “I know how hard that must have been for you and I appreciate it.”

“But you still thought it was funny,” Rey pouts. She wants her boyfriend to think she’s sexy, not amusing.

“It was adorable.” Somehow that seems even worse. 

Feeling blood rush to her face, Rey pulls her hand back and rises to make her way out of the room. She needs the night to lick her wounds. Tomorrow she’ll be having a long conversation with Rose.

“Rey, please,” Poe calls out. Rey turns from where she’s standing at the door. “I really didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.”

The sincerity in his voice makes Rey believe him. Poe isn’t one to shy away from an argument, they’ve had plenty of fights over the smallest of things, but he also knows where the line is. 

“Come back to bed?” he asks, almost shyly. “We don’t have to do anything, I just want to hold you… Only if you’re okay with it.”

Rey wordlessly goes back to the bed, getting under the covers with Poe and cuddling in next to him. 

* * *

“We need to talk, now!” Rey doesn’t even wait for Rose to respond before pulling her into Poe’s quarters the next day. 

“What happened?” Rose asks, concerned.

“First off, that book you recommended was terrible! How could anyone think it’s acceptable, let alone attractive, to behave the way that man did?!” Rey rants.

“They can’t all be winners,” Rose shrugs. “I only got that book because the description looked interesting, but hadn’t read it yet. Guess I’ll know to avoid it now.”

“Second,” Rey plows on, “when I tried to use some of the methods in the books I read to dirty talk. It failed. Horribly. Poe said I was ‘adorable’!”

“Ooof that is the last thing you want to hear in the bedroom.” Rose pinches her face. “What did you tell him?”

“I asked him if he was wearing space pants because his butt was out of this world,” Rey admits. 

Unlike Poe, who was subtle about it, Rose full on laughs. “Okay, I’m sorry, that is adorable.”

“I mentioned his butt…” Rey mutters. 

“You did and that was a good start but…” Rose pauses for a beat. “It’s not about making puns about what parts of him you like it’s… more subtle.”

Walking over to the datapad, Rose flips through the holonovels until she settles on one. “Here, try this one. Hopefully it’ll give you a better idea of what I mean.”

This one looks very different than the first one Rose recommended. _Unmarked_ is written above the figures of a man and woman laying in bed together. Though they are only shown from the waist up, it is clear they’re naked, with their arms around each other’s shoulders covering her body. Her head is tilted back, a sensual smile playing at her lips. His hair is disheveled and he’s looking down at her like she is the most beautiful woman alive. 

“Just focus on telling him things like how he makes you feel, or what you want him to do,” Rose expands. “It might feel awkward at first, but once you get in the swing of things it should be easier.”

* * *

Third time is the charm—that’s how the phrase went, right? Or at least it’s how Rey remembers Poe saying it when he was trying to fix some faulty wiring on his X-Wing. 

In any case, she hopes that’s true as she waits for Poe to join her in his quarters. Rey tries to set the mood—dimming the lights, wearing fancier undergarments that Kaydel helped her acquire, even leaving her hair down from her normal three buns. 

“Hey Sunshine, BB said you wanted to see m—” Rey cuts Poe off with a kiss as soon as he walks into the room. “Well that’s a greeting.”

Rey summons up all her courage. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“I’d like you to remove your shirt.” Rey swallows hard. “Please.”

Poe nods slowly as he looks over at her through hooded lids. “Okay.”

Maintaining eye contact as he does it, Poe slowly unbuttons his shirt before tossing it over a nearby chair. He doesn’t so much walk over to Rey as he saunters, putting an extra sway in his hips. Setting one hand on her shoulder and the other behind her neck, he rests his forehead against hers, breath tickling her face as he asks, “What did you want me to do next?”

“I-I-I-” Rey hesitates.

“Don’t stop now,” he urges, walking them towards the bed until the backs of her knees hit it. “What do you want?”

“I want…” Rey takes a deep breath as she thinks back to the night that this whole thing started on. “I want you to eat me out.”

“Yes ma’am,” he growls. Poe kisses Rey’s cheek softly before dropping down to his knees and hooking a finger on either side of her pants, dragging them down slowly.

“I like these,” Poe murmurs upon seeing the lace panties. He runs his finger down from the band of the underwear to where she feels moist heat pooling. As he did with her pants, he pulls down the underwear so she’s bare from the waist down. Rey wobbles forward, grabbing onto his shoulder for balance as he lifts her left foot up to take off the fabric, setting it back down before repeating the motion on the other side. 

“You might want to sit down,” Poe warns, giving Rey only a few seconds to prepare before he pulls her hips down so she’s sitting on the bed, with each of her legs hooked over his shoulders. 

Rey has to stifle a moan at the first contact of his tongue on her clit. She expected that he would start slow and build up like he usually did but he goes in with more intensity than she’s ever experienced before. If he didn’t have her legs over his shoulders, she probably would have fallen over, especially when he began to insert fingers. Despite her best efforts, a mewl escapes and she instantly regrets it when Poe stops what he’s doing. 

“I’m not working this hard to not get any feedback here, Sweetheart.” He gives one more quick lick. “If I’m doing a good job, it’s just rude of you not to let me know.”

Well… if the man wants feedback, he’ll get it. As Poe resumes his previous motions, Rey stops holding back, loudly moaning and sighing at each swirl and swipe of the tongue, each pump of his fingers. When she finally comes, her orgasm is so intense she levitates a datapad a few inches off the desk and doesn’t realize it until she hears it thudding to the ground. 

“If that’s what happens when I eat you out, I wonder what things are going to be like when I fuck you for real.”

Rey blushes as she pulls her legs back. Poe sits back on his heels and begins trailing kisses up Rey’s body, starting with her shins and moving up towards her abdomen. When he gets to the hem of her shirt, he pulls it up and over her head.

“This is…” He runs his finger along the underside of one of the cups, swallowing hard. “Really nice.”

After all it took to get it, she would hope he likes it—even if he does end up pulling it off her body five seconds after seeing it. Like he’s doing now with his face between her breasts and his hands behind her back, working on the clasp. 

“And here I thought… you liked… the set…” Rey teases, or at least attempts to. Her words came out in pants as Poe’s mouth licks and teases her breasts. 

“It looks better on the floor.” His answer is short and to the point before he goes back what he had been doing. Rey squirms, starting to feel the need for another release build up. When she looks down to see Poe palming at his groin through his pants, she knows the feeling is mutual. 

Rey cards her hands through Poe’s hair, gently tugging to pull his head back enough so she can whisper in his ear, “I think you should take your pants off.”

Not needing to be told twice, he shoots up and starts fumbling with his belt buckle. A mix of impatience and a desire to be helpful leads Rey to get up from the bed and steps over to where he is, gently moving his hands to the side to undo the buckle herself. The way he hisses as she slowly lowers the zipper affirms she made the right decision.

Poe bites his lip as she continues, lowering his pants and underwear in one go. He rests his forehead against her shoulder as she wraps her hand around his shaft, slowly working it up and down, using the precum from the tip as lubrication. As Rey moves her wrist up and down, she feels his breath come in uneven shudders against her chest, but doesn’t hear any affirming sounds like how he wanted when he was pleasuring her. Running the nails of her other hand against his scalp she teases, “What happened to rewarding hard work with feedback?”

“I’m just trying not to embarrass myself here, Sunshine,” Poe admits.

Rey stops what she’s doing. Lifting his chin up, she makes direct eye contact as she says, “Then you should probably hurry up and fuck me.”

Poe hugs Rey flush against his body, kissing her with a bruising intensity before all but pulling her towards the bed. Rey thinks he will take control and ease her down on the bed, hovering above her, but instead he pulls her on top of him. He whispers in her ear, “You take control.”

Positioning herself over his hardened length, Rey slowly eases herself down on it, hissing as he fills her. 

“It’s all you, Sunshine,” Poe glides his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm. “We start when you want. We go at your pace.”

Rey nods as she leans back and starts to slowly move her hips up and down. Poe reaches up to cup her breasts, gently squeezing and kneading. 

For a time the only sounds filling the room are moans and sighs of pleasure. Leaning in to what Poe told her earlier, Rey doesn’t hold back.

“Talk… to… me… Sunshine...” Poe says in between gasps. “I want to hear…”

“This is…” Rey groans, thinking of something good to say. “So good. I love how your cock feels inside me.”

His response is something in Yavinese that Rey doesn’t understand but is certain is a curse. Ignoring it, she focuses harder on the task at hand. Leaning forward so she has better leverage, Rey reaches over and starts rubbing circles over her clit as she increases the pace. 

When her orgasm hits, she loses her balance, falling over to lay atop Poe’s chest. He keeps going, pumping his hips haphazardly a few more times before she feels him spill into her. Poe sighs as he relaxes fully on the bed, leaning up to place a soft kiss against Rey’s sweaty forehead. 

Rey lets herself rest for a few more seconds before pulling herself up to go to the ‘fresher. Loathe as she is to get away from Poe, she knows if she doesn’t get up while she still has some energy left, she’ll fall asleep, and she needs to get some cleanup done. 

_Force, he looks beautiful_ , Rey thinks when she gets back to the room and sees him lying in the same position she left him in. His hair is completely disheveled, his body language relaxed, and on his face a smile that she knows he only reserves for her. Rey is loath to interrupt him, but she also wants to get back in his arms and knows there is only one way that can happen. Gently poking him in the ribs to get his attention, she pointed at the ‘fresher, letting him know it’s his turn. 

Rey is determined to stay awake for him but finds it increasingly difficult as her eyelids grow heavy. She’s just about to give up, hoping he will forgive her, when the mattress sags and she feels herself get pulled in close, a soft kiss against her forehead. 

She sighs happily, ready to fall into a deep sleep against his side. Poe, on the other hand, has different ideas. 

“So not that I’m complaining,” he starts. “Because believe me, I am not complaining about that. I’m just curious what prompted that.”

“I knew how important dirty talk was to you and I just wanted to be able to reciprocate.” Rey explains. 

“Dirty talk… important…” Poe leans back to look at Rey more directly. “Sweetheart, when did you get that idea?”

“When you said you wanted to eat me out before I knew what it meant, you looked so sad at my reaction and I just wanted to learn so…” Rey begins to grow worried. Had she misread the situation again?

Poe opens and closes his mouth a few times as though he wants to say something before sighing with a smile, leaning over and kissing Rey softly. “My sweet Sunshine, I can’t believe you would do something like this for me.”

“Of course I would, I love you,” Rey says reflexively. It takes a moment for her to realize she had never said that before. “I mean, I… I…”

Poe cuts her off with a kiss. “I love you, too.”

Rey grins as she reaches up to run her hand through his hair. Just as she thinks it’s safe to fall asleep, Poe finds yet another topic he wants to discuss. 

“Does this have anything to do with those books you said Rose gave you?” His eyebrow quirks.

Though at one point Rey would have preferred another go with an angry rathtar than admit she read those novels, she feels the night has gone successfully enough to fess up. “Yeah… Rose lent me some romance holonovels. It’s embarrassing, I know, please don’t judge me too harshly.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And hey, if reading those novels is what led to what just happened, I’m about to buy you a whole stack,” Poe teases.

“I think I’m done with romance holos,” Rey frowned. “Some are good, yes, but some are so terrible, I’d probably rather read from the personal diary of Armitage Hux. The situations are just so… ridiculous. And every one of them somehow has a reference to Naboo! I don’t understand why.”

“Alright, alright,” Poe chuckles. “No more romance holos.”

Rey nods against his shoulder. From now on, he was the only one she wanted to stay up all night with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping you liked the story and that you'll leave a comment maybe? Not to guilt you into leaving a comment but it is my birthday and you should do. (I'm just kidding, only leave a comment if you feel like it, I really never do things like this, but for real, thank you for reading to the end)


End file.
